Oops!
by asuka-2004
Summary: Kagome goes to read her son a bed time story, only to find the book has been switched.... Rated M for book extract


Disclaimer: I Don't own Inuyasha, Robin Hood or The Mistress (yes it's an actual book)

**... Oops!**

"Mum! I want a bed time story!" Cried a little boy; no more than five years old as he played with his food, squirming in his seat in anticipation.

His mother let out a small laugh, "Calm down Shippo, you can have a bed time story after you've eaten and had your bath alright?" she said.

"But mum i want one now!" Shippo whined as he dramatically threw his hands to his sides.

"No buts young man, do as your mother says." His father chastised.

"Now now Sesshomaru dear, he's just being a child." She gently shook her head at her husband and laughed.

"There is a difference between being a child and being demanding Kagome, even this Sesshomaru knows this." He shot his wife a half hearted glare.

"You know those haven't worked on me in over 500 years dear, and do you remember what his name sake was like when he was a child?" Kagome questioned, her eyes glazing over and a small happy grin spread across her face as she remembered her time when her adventures first began.

"Hnn, this Sesshomaru remembers quite well mate." He grumbled as he began to eat once again.

After dinner had finished Kagome had ushered Shippo into the bath and emerged to do the dishes.

"Well, may as well get these done now while i don't have a little hanyou running around my feet," Kagome giggled to herself as she set to work.

Half way through the dishes she felt arms snake around her waist and she laughed as she leant back onto Sesshomaru, "You know I'm trying to do the dishes here." She laughed as she flicked the end of his nose with a sudsy finger, leaving a small bubble mountain at its tip.

Wiping away the sudsy nuisance he growled playfully as she nuzzled her neck making her go weak at the knees, "I can see this Kagome," He replied as he slowly trailed kisses up her neck, "But we only have a limited amount of time before Shippo is finished with his bath and the nuisance gets..."

"My GOD! Do you have to do that in the KITCHEN of all places!" came a horrified voice from the door way.

"Welcome home Yasha," Kagome laughed as she pushed Sesshomaru away, which he rather reluctantly allowed with a small growl at his half brother.

"Hey don't get all growly at me cause' I interrupted your little bang session in the kitchen man," Inuyasha said, his hands up in an attempt to placate his growling brother.

"There are leftovers in the oven for you Yasha, I've just finished the dishes so do your own after you're done; or no ramen in the next batch of shopping." Kagome warned, and with the look of pure horror on his face she knew that she would be waking up to a clean kitchen in the morning

Tucking Shippo into bed she smiled at his excitement that rolled off him in waves, "Can i have a story now mama?" she asked in a rush.

"Yes sweety, now you can have a story so calm down ok," she laughed as she picked up a book from the night stand and read the cover, **ROBIN HOOD**. _'This should be fine to read to him'_ she thought to herself as she opened to the first page.

As she was about to start reading Sesshomaru had snuck up behind her and had lent down to whisper in her ear making her blush red and drop the book on the ground. Turning around she gave him a half hearted glare wanting nothing more than to smack the perverted demon and retrieved the book from the floor.

Slightly more than distracted she began reading from the page the book had opened to when it had fallen, in a strange auto pilot mode.

"_**Quickly Emma undressed and, sitting on the end of the bed, began to tickle the soles of his feet. Every time he squirmed and squealed she slapped the fat cheeks of his behind, making them wobble and blush, then returned to torment him saying, 'Lie still, you naughty boy, or I'll smack you again!' Charles wriggled all the more, evidently enjoying the excruciating sensations of being first tickled then slapped.**_

_**Emma knew, from the way he was groaning, that his libido was high and her own desires were being increased in the process. She began to pinch his buttocks, then dipped her hand between his tightly clenched thighs and felt the hairy balls beneath, making him writhe and..."**_

Kagome stared down at the page with wide eyes and red cheeks, what the hell was this!? She snapped the book closed and looked at the book in shock.

"Why did you stop mama, the story was getting good!" Shippo smiled up at his mother, innocently unaware of what was she had actually been reading.

If it was possible at her sons innocent comments Kagome had gone an even darker shade of red and started spluttering in embarrassment.

Sesshomaru had chosen that moment to enter the room again, sensing his mates stress, "What's wrong Kagome?" he asked worriedly.

Kagome looked up at him in shock and mortification and held the book out to him which he took and flipped it open to read.

He scanned a few pages before coming to an abrupt halt, body going ramrod stiff as he slowly closed the book and peeled away the cover to find the actual name of the book, **The Mistress**; also in big almost unreadable letters at the bottom of the cover was the name Inuyasha.

Very quietly Sesshomaru left the room and Kagome recovered enough from the shock and embarrassment to find another book, "o..okay, well let's try this one shall we?" she checked to see if it was the right book this time before she continued; and then she began to read her son a bed time story, with the sound of his uncle being painfully tortured in other parts of the house.

### THE END ###

I know it's short but I had this story when I went to go to sleep this morning (it was at like 4am) and i couldn't sleep till I wrote it down... and don't worry "Deal with the devil" is going to be updated soon, i just had my housemate move out and I have a lot of crap going on that's interfering with my writing . I'm so sorry but just be patient a little bit longer


End file.
